


Good Girl

by YoungMalfunctionArts



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Light Choking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough handling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMalfunctionArts/pseuds/YoungMalfunctionArts
Summary: PWP Barnes/Reader.My first reader!fic and first smut. I'm proud of it, anyway.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Good Girl

Heavy breathing and the occasional gasp echos throughout the room, air thick with desire. A soft thump fills the space for a moment as he pushes you against the wall behind the door to his apartment. His hands press against your flesh, one side chilled, the other burned. A heady moan forces its way out of your throat, possessed by the need to _take him. Have him._

His hands slip down your body, one grasping the curve of your ass, the other on your thigh. With a soft grunt, he lifts you around his waist, sandwiched between the wall and his chest. He squeezes your ass, one hand slipping around to rub softly against your sex. Another moan, broken as he swipes a finger up your pussy to your clit, whispers its way into his mouth. 

He holds you tighter to his chest and carries you through the apartment before flopping you down on the bed. A puff of air escapes as you bounce once on the soft cotton sheets. He leans over you, arm plates sliding into place as his left arm presses into the bed next to your head. His right hand slides your dress over your body, yanking it off your head as your hair flies around your face. 

"Look at you, so beautiful. All for me. Let me see that pretty pussy," he whispers in your ear, gravelly need pushing at your nerves in the best way. He nips at your neck with a growl. His hand slides your panties to the side before sliding two fingers into his mouth. 

He runs his fingers along your clit, barely touching the sensitive nub. Rubbing his fingers up and down, teasing your soaked pussy, he leans in and gives you a sweet, wide, long lick up, cupping your clit and sucking his mouth around it. A gasp escapes your lips as he sticks his middle finger into your pussy, slowly thrusting in and out while he licks and sucks that soft, sensitive space between your legs. 

He grabs your hand and pulls it down to his head, placing it in his hair. You take the hint and pull firmly as he moans, causing wonderful vibrations to course through your body. You lose control of your body as he adds more fingers and sucks down harder. A fire grows in your stomach before your vision goes white and you clench your hand in his hair once more, no sound coming from you but a squeak. 

He continues sucking for a minute before he lifts his head and slides his coated fingers into your mouth. You moan again as you lick your fingers clean. "There's my good girl. What do you want? What does my kitten need?"

Your pussy throbs, a sweet, painful pang where his now-swollen lips had been. You reach down between your bodies and grab his belt loops, pulling him up toward you, kissing him hard and rubbing your hands over his straining erection. 

"Does my kitten want me to fuck her?" You nod, the pangs growing stronger. "Where? On the bed? Over the counter?" Your eyes light up at that. "Mm, the counter? My favorite. So sweet and deep." 

You whine as he closes your legs and pulls back, your panties still brushing your thigh, avoiding the place you need the friction most. He lifts you over his left shoulder, smacking your ass with the other hand. He sets you down on a bar stool before flipping you around and leaning you over the counter. Cold steel brushes your hard nipples, causing a hiss to escape your lips. 

"Here, doll. Let me warm those up for you." You can hear the grin in his voice as he reaches around and fondles your breasts, pinching and squeezing the nipples. He lifts your legs after a moment, placing your knees on separate bar stools, spread apart. You feel him staring for what feels like forever before he rips your panties, leaving only the waistband to keep them in place. 

"Ready?" You nod eagerly, head already foggy with need. "Good girl." He unzips his pants after snapping open the button and you hear a small sigh as he slips his cock out. You can almost imagine him just stroking the shaft, rounding his hand over the tip, rolling his head back. You feel him brush against your entrance, pressing his way in before thrusting slowly, your breasts just barely sliding over the freezing counter. You moan softly, breath catching as he pulls almost completely out and thrusts back in, stroking our clit as he does. His left hand slides up your body to where your elbows lay on the hard metal, around to our neck, grabbing gently. 

He thrusts faster, pulling you up into a sitting position, hand still wrapped around your throat, other hand rubbing faster on your clit. He speaks lowly into your ear, "You like riding my hard cock, don't you? My hand wrapped around your pretty neck. My thick cock just pounding your juicy pussy. My good girl. Fuck, kitten. You're so wet for me."

You pant, back pressed firmly against his chest as he pounds into you recklessly. "Oh, god," You moan, head against his shoulder, "Fuck me, please. Please, please, please." Your voice breaks as it turns into whines, every plea pushing him to thrust harder and faster. He's pulling you down onto him as he thrusts up, hitting all the right spots. "Fuck, oh god, Sarge. I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me, kitten. Cum for Sarge. You want me to cum inside?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" The last cry is drawn out for several seconds as a near-scream while you shake in his arms. He continues thrusting until you feel his body tighten, heightening both of your orgasms. Thick ropes explode inside you as he cums. After a moment, he lifts you, your body limp, backing onto the couch.

You lean against him, his cock still inside. "Mmm, James? You're cleaning up after this."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckles. "Anything for you, Mrs Barnes." 

You fall asleep with a smile on your face. 

_Smug bastard._


End file.
